The Beautiful Sunset color's
by loving'it4321
Summary: Ibuki can only think about that one girl, but when he tries to make conact with her, well.. it was harder then he thought, she is really shy and has a issue with trusting people, especially guys.. Ibuki wants to know why, and talks to her at the riverbank! Requested by Children of light!


**Hello everyone!**

**This will be my first fic about Ibuki, soooo I really hope it's good enough..**

**Children of light! Thanks for requesting this story and I really, really hope you'll like it!**

**Well everyone enjoy reading! **

* * *

**IBUKI'S POV:**

* * *

"Ibuki!" Shindou screamed, he stood in front of the goal.. I snapped out of my thought and looked at him.. but I noticed something behind me.. it was a soccer ball, but... I didn't even saw it coming..

"Ibuki, where are you with your thoughts, concentrate or leave the field!"

My thought, where they were? Long white hair, beautiful pink eyes, that's what I was thinking about, that girl I saw on my way here..

"It's not up to you to decided that Shindou!" I replied stubborn.. "Ibuki, he is right, you're not your usual self, did something happened?" Tenma came in between..

"Nothing is wrong!" I snapped and bent down to get the ball, I kicked it back to Shindou but he didn't moved.. "I won't train with you this way.." he simply said and walked away..

I sighed, and balled my hands into fists.. "Fine, then I won't train either!" I said and wanted to walk away, but Tenma stopped me... "Ibuki? Training is almost over, and then we were going to Raimon, right? You said you wanted to talk to Endou Kantoku!"

"Oh yeah, forgot 'bout that.. okay fine, I'll stay." I nagged and returned slowly towards the goal..

"Tsurugi!" Tenma screamed what made Tsurugi look up and stopped with his training.. "Yeah?.." he simply replied.. "Can you help Ibuki, he need some power shots!" Tenma said he turned around to me and smiled..

'_Great, now will Tsurugi kick me to hell, but it is a good practise, I'm going to stop his kicks this time!'_ I thought and clapped me hands together from excitement..

Tsurugi jogged my way, and went to stand in front of the ball.. "Ready?" he said in his usual tune..

"Always!" I replied.

_After training:_

"I see Tsurugi didn't hold in against you!" Tenma giggled, the two of us were heading towards the Raimon soccer fields, I wanted to ask Endou for some tips as goalkeeper..

"What did you expect!" I replied slightly irritated.. I was covered in bruises, because as Tenma said, Tsurugi didn't play mild..

After some minutes we arrived at the grounds.. I asked Endou my questions, and after that we headed back, but Tenma wanted to speak to someone, so he leaved me alone at the gates and told me to wait there..

I was getting more irritated because I was standing there for almost a half hour, and he still wasn't back.. but then.. them my eyes caught something..

Long white hair, pink eyes.. IT WAS HER!

I looked at her with big eyes, as she and some guy with pink hair passed me by.. I didn't know why but my legs automatically started to move, and I walked towards them.. I recognized the guy, he was a player from Raimon, Tenma talked about him sometimes, his name was.. eeh?.. Kirino..

It was a good excuse to go talking.. "Kirino!" I said out loud what made the two turn around to me.

"Kirino was it right?" I said.

"Yeah, and you're Ibuki From Tenma's team! The goalkeeper." he replied with a smile.. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was asking Endou some things, and Tenma leaved me here alone.. and he still isn't back.." I sighed, and then I looked at the girl. "Hey, I saw you this morning to? What is your name?" I asked, and tried to be as polite as possible..

"U-Uhm, my name is Taku Azumi.." she softly replied while looking the other way with a blush on her cheeks..

"Well nice to meet you! My name is Ibuki Munemasa!"

"N-Nice to m-meet you.." she replied still looking the other way.. "K-Kirino, I go.." she said, and walked away, not giving me any glance..

"Did I said something wrong?" I said while scratched the back of my head.

"No, she's always shy with strangers, especially guys."

"Did something happened?" I asked worried..

"Well let's say that she doesn't have good experience with boys, so don't blame her.."

"Ohw.." I replied looking down.. "W-Well I would like to talk to her sometimes, do you know where I can meet her alone?"

"mm, I don't think that's a good idea, she is really scared sometimes, but if you promise me not to scare her, then it's best that you go to the riverbank, she is done with school in two hours, so if you are there then.." he replied.

"Thanks man! I promise I will be as gentle as possible!" I replied smiling..

"Well, I heard from Tenma that you can be rude sometimes.. our more like loud.."

"Yeah, Yeah I know, but that's soccer.. I'll try my best!" I said and run away.. "Thanks!" I screamed before I disappeared out of sight..

_At the riverbank, when Azumi was done with school:_

**NORMAL POV:**

Ibuki was already late, and he hoped she didn't leaved yet, he was running on full speed, and when he arrived there was no one to see.. he sighed deep.. "Don't tell me I missed her.."

And he walked a little further, but when he looked at his right he saw her, she was sitting on the grass looking at the Orange sky, probably daydreaming, Ibuki gathered all of his courage and cleared his throat then he headed to Azumi..

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" he softly said, though she seemed shocked at first she immediately started to relax a little and even a little blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, I like watching the sunset.." she replied and then looked again at the sky.. "But mostly I listen music at the same time, though I forgot my headphones." She added... Ibuki noticed that she was more comfortable than before..

"Well, I brought mine, want to listen to some music then?" he replied, and grabbed his bag..

"S-Sure-!"

Ibuki plugged his headphones into Azumi's phone, she flipped through her songs, and put the right headphone in her ear and Ibuki the left one..

"I always listen this one!" she said and put it on. **(The song is called: Good Life from: One Republic XD)**

_Woke up in London yesterday, Found myself in the city near Piccadilly, Don't really know how I got here, I got some pictures on my phone, New names and numbers that I don't know  
Address to places like Abbey Road, Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
We're young enough to say._

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life, This has gotta be the good life, This could really be a good life, good life_

_I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight" Like this city is on fire tonight, This could really be a good life, a good, good life._

"It really is a nice song, I get a warm feeling, as if my life is perfect!" Ibuki then said..

"Indeed, I always listen it here, because with this sunset its even more beautiful!" she smiled.

"Y-Yeah you're right!" he looked at her, her eyes were focused on the setting sun, but her blush was still present..

Even Ibuki started to blush now, he looked at her eyes, but her pink eyes were orange now, the clouds and the sun reflected in her eyes as if her whole eye color had changed.

Then her eyes crashed his.. "S-Something wrong?" she asked because she noticed he was staring..

" N-No.. well... it's just your eyes, they are just like the sunset.. beautiful.." he blushed.. and didn't dear to look her in the eyes anymore.

"You think so.." she asked as if she didn't believed his words..

"Why that surprised? I believe I'm not the first guy who said that you have beautiful eyes!" Ibuki smiled, but suddenly Azumi's face started to look really sad, even on the point of crying..

"W-What's wrong?!" Ibuki asked worried..

"N-Nothing, I-It's just that you're right, There is one man who said it once before.."

"I think you don't like that guy.." Ibuki softly replied, looking down and he remembered the words Kirino told him before: 'Well let's say that she doesn't have good experience with boys, so don't blame her.'

"I rather not talk about it.." she mentioned.. but then the tears came, she just couldn't hold herself anymore, she started to cry.. hard! Ibuki slightly panicked, he didn't knew what to do... she was crying, what should he do!? He could only think of one solution, and he wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry on his shoulder by giving her a strong hug..

"I might be a total stranger for you, but if you want tell anything.. I'm a good listener.." Ibuki tried to make her feel better, but he knew himself, he was a total disaster when it came to cheering up someone..

"I-I only told Kirino before.. I-I-I don't know if I can..."

"You don't have to tell it!" Ibuki said and he tightened the grip..

"B-But I want to tell you, I-I don't know why, b-but I somehow trust you more than anyone else.." she stuttered..

Ibuki let go of her, he looked her in the eyes, and lay his hands on her shoulders.. "Okay take a deep breath and then we talk further." He said, what calmed her down a little, she did as told and took a deep breath.. "Good!" he said when he noticed she stopped crying..

"I-Ibuki.. y-you are different from all the other boys.."

"Ehehe.. Good or Bad?" he asked a little unsure..

"Good.. Kirino is the only male friend I have.. though I thought he was a girl first..But you.. I..."

"Well you are different from all the other girls to.. on a good way of course!" he smiled, what made her blush.. "Well.. I saw you this morning.. and I just couldn't stop thinking about you.. I never had something like this before.. but your eyes, your laugh.. they make me smile from the inside!" he said and lay his hand on his heart.. **(Well on his chest, but were his heart lays.. Aaaah you get me XD)**

"And I believe your words, I rarely have that.." he added..

Azumi was looking at him with big eyes.. tears started to form again, only this time from other reasons..

"You are the first guy, saying something sweet like this before.. and I'm sorry that I was so detached at the beginning.." she said softly. "I really have a issue with trusting people, but when you started to talk to us.. well it felt different, I trusted you from the very first moment.. I was afraid so I ran away.." she added.. "Maybe it's rude to ask, but.. why do you have issue's with trusting?" Ibuki asked..

What made Azumi look down.. "Well, I trust you, so here it comes.. m-my parents have abandoned me, and when I was younger, I was.. raped.." she said really soft that she almost whispered it.. but Ibuki heard it, and his eyes were as big as possible..

"I-I.. U-Uhm.. I-I'm sorry.." he whispered.. not knowing what he had to do.. "I wasn't expecting such an answer.. I'm sorry.." he said again..

"It's okay.. you know.. I can't help it that I was afraid, everyone is afraid of something, but not everyone can find the one person who would stand by their side protecting them! I always say!" she weakly smiled.

"Well now you found that person!" Ibuki said/ almost screamed.

"Huh?"

"Let me be it, I would love to protect you, besides.. I won't let you go that easily, you have to kick me away!" he said, what made Azumi giggle.. "See you can already smile, this is going a good way!"

* * *

**1 years later:**

* * *

_Ibuki and Azumi became really close friends, and they spend a lot of time together, not knowing that they both like each other._

...

"IBUKIIIII!" Azumi screamed, and ran up to the tall guy.

"What's wrong Azumi?" he asked..

"I want you to come with me, it's a surprise!" she smiled, and took his hand, while dragging him along with her..

"Say Azumi, where are we going?" Ibuki asked the overexcited girl..

"That's a surprise silly!" she joked..

It took a while but after some minutes of running they arrived..

"We're here!" she said and let go of his hand.

"And what's here, we are just at the riverbank.."

"Well... did you forgot?!"

"I guess, because I have no idea what you're talking about.."

"We met here, exact one year ago, do you remember now!?" she asked with a big smile..

"OH yeah! Now I remember, was that exact a year ago?.. oh shit I forgot.." he said..

"That's why I brought this!" she said, and she grabbed her mobile and headphone...

"Shall we?" she smiled.. and went to sit down looking at the again beautiful sunset, this time a little more pink/purple..

Ibuki went to sit next to her, and grabbed the left earphone and put it in his ear, Azumi did the same.. then she played the exact same song as then..

_Hopelessly I feel like there might be something that I'll miss, Hopelessly I feel like the window closes oh so quick, Hopelessly I'm taking a mental picture of you now  
'Cause hopelessly The hope is we have so much to feel good about._

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life, say oooh!_

"You know Azumi, you really changed my life!" Ibuki started.

"What do you think 'bout my life, I would still be that girl if I didn't met you back then.. I'm very grateful, that's why... that's why I brought you here, Ibuki! I really don't want to lose you! You are too important to me!" she said looking at the sky with a little blush..

Suddenly she felt a hand on her chin, what made he look to him.. his plum colored eyes stared deep into the bright pink eyes of Azumi..

"As I would let a girl as sweet and beautiful as you go.. Azumi I have always loved you!" Ibuki confessed..

Azumi's went wide open.. he confessed at their one year anniversary.. this couldn't get any better..

"Ibuki.. I.. I LOVE YOU TOO!"Azumi blurted out.. and her head became extremely red because of her fail.. Ibuki started to giggle.. "D-Don't laugh it's embarrassing!"

"Azumi, this is what I like the most about you! This is the reason I fell in love with you!" he said and then he leaned in closer, Azumi could feel his breath against her skin... his hot breath that entered her mouth, his lips gently touched hers, and then his hands combed through her hair as he started to move his lips carefully along hers..

After some minutes of sweetly kissing he put his tongue inside were they danced around each other..

Then they both gasped for air.. Azumi lay her head on his chest as they lay down on the ground.. they both looked up at the sky while cuddling each other..

"Azumi, you're the best that had ever happened to me! I love you so much!"

"I love you to, Ibuki!" she replied and then closed her eyes, and both of them enjoyed each other's touch..

The end!

* * *

**Well that's it, Children of light, I really hope you liked it, and thanks for requesting! **

**And everyone else, I also hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think about it? XD**

**Thanks for reading minna! **


End file.
